Big Three Trio
by FanFicHerb
Summary: After the 7 plus Nico become immortals Three New Demigods of the Big Three Rise. Sage, Daughter of Poseidon. Levi Son of Hades. Buffy Daughter of Zeus. Join them as they venter into the unknown Magic world where He Who Must Not Be Named I waiting for them
1. Chapter 1

Big Three Trio at Hogwarts.

Hey guys this is my first every story. So I hope you like it.

Please tell me when I need to fix my grammar or spelling.

Thx.

Sage, Leviticus and Buffy are children of the big three.

When the 7 have long gone they came into the world.

Sage, Tanned skin, Blond hair and Stormy Sea green eyes, Daughter of Poseidon.

Leviticus. (Levi) Ghostly skin, Reddish, Blackish hair and Obsidian black eyes, Son of Hades.

Buffy, Olive skin, Windswept Black hair and Sky blue eyes.

Daughter of Zeus.

Don't get me wrong, the 7 plus Nico and Thalia are still around. The 7 became minor Gods and Goddesses, Nico lives on as the Immortal Ghost King and Thalia is still at Artemis's side.

But I think it's time a new lot of Demigods took the spotlight as they spend a year in 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They meet Harry Potter on the way and decide that the reason Hecate Magically Popped them there is so they can watch over Harry to make sure he defeats He Who Must Not Be Named once and for all.

Thanks For Choosing This Story To Read.

Sage Out.


	2. Chapter 2 Hecate

Sage's Pov

Me and my Boyfriend Damon are sitting on the beach, Watching the sun set. Thank you Apollo for this lovely day!

Damon and I got together a week after I got claimed.

I'm a Daughter of Poseidon and Damon is the Son of the minor Goddess Nike.

He has sandy blonde hair and Cunning Brown eyes.

He is different to his brothers and sisters in some way.

They all have Black hair and hate losing, While he doesn't mind.

Behind us I hear panting so I turn around to see Buffy running towards us. I stand up in a hurry and she crashes into me. Lucky Damon was there.

"What do you want?" asks Damon as he steadies me.

"Chiron wants the Big Three kids, He said Hecate would like to speak to us…"

I quickly kiss Damon on the cheek and run to the big house. Buffy ahead of me, Flying.

I crash into the house and bow awkwardly to Hecate who was talking in a hush to Levi, Son of Hades. She nods and then stands from her seat.

"I have summoned you here because my pet world is about to go into a war… Witches and Wizards have been around almost as long at Demigods. One Wizard, 57 years ago when bad, he started getting Followers who named themselves Death Eaters…"

I couldn't hold it. I Burst out laughing along with Buffy, Levi Scoffs and says. "Who would want to eat Thanatos?"

Hecate ignores us and carries on. "16 years ago he tried to kill a speacil boy, A boy who would someday overcome him. So he went out to seek and kill this boy. He Managed to kill his parents but couldn't harm the boy, The Curse rebounded and hit the said Dark Lord and drained him of his power.

So he fled, He has now come back to strength and is out again terrorising the World, The Boy he tried to kill, Harry Potter, Is still only at Hogwarts school…"

Again we burst into laughter, Levi Smirking.

So again Hecate Ignores us.

"Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He needs help defeating the Dark Lord. So I have chosen the Big Three Kids… You guys, To enter this school and watch out for death eaters… and protect Said school as much as you can. Tomorrow at 0600 I will be teleporting you to Hogwarts, You wont have to pack anything, The Only people who know you are Demigods is the Headmaster and Teaches, It is already four days into school. Also the school is in England… So off you go, enjoy your last night at camp!"

And with that Hecate goes with a pop. Chiron enters the room and says…

"Well, I think you should hurry along to Dinner and say your good byes…"

 **( alrighty, end of chapter! First Chapter! WOAH. Tell me if my spelling is bad and what I am spelling wrong. Also same with Grammar…**

 **Hope you Enjoyed, Sage Herb out)**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and Romance goodbye

**( alrighty, end of chapter! First Chapter! WOAH. Tell me if my spelling is bad and what I am spelling wrong. Also same with Grammar…**

 **Hope you Enjoyed, Sage Herb out)**

Buffy's Pov

I'm sitting alone at Zeus's table… ever since Jason became a god I have become more lonely. I'm just the kid with no mother, or siblings. I grew up in a foster home. Kids ignored me there and they still do here. Only when Nico, Son of Hades, Immortal Ghost king. But he is off on a mission for his father at some castle in England… hey maybe I can see him when I'm there!

I finish eating my mashed potatoes and steak and wonder off to my cabin. The moon shining bright. Artemis must have had a nice night with hunting. The Campfire starts behind me and I fly the rest of the way.

Cabin one is so quiet it's like its holding its breath. I sigh looking at the statue of my Drama Queen dad…

As I think that I hear rumbling from the sky. I sigh again and climb into bed. Facing away from Zeus's angry face.

Levi's Pov.

I smile at my seven year old little sister. We are both children of hades but Dad couldn't get enough of mom so… I got this annoying little brat. Jokes… I love her. She is the only one really there for me other than the other big three, Sage and Buffy. Even though Buffy is Anti-Social doesn't mean that we can't be friends…

Jackie my sister is getting food all over her face as she eats her chicken risotto. I am silently eating my Pancakes…

Yes, Pancakes… I eat them for dinner every five days… its what me and my mom use to do before Jackie came along when I was nine… so I honour the memory since mom abandoned us when I turned 14 at this funny place.

Hades did offer us a place in the underworld but I didn't think that's a good place to bring up a 4 year old…

After me and Jackie finish we head to the camp fire. We sit at the back in the shadows. Watching the others have a good time. Jackie is humming the songs and picking her nails with one of her daggers… she has five in all… hidden all over her body.

I have a silver ring that turns into a black iron sword like Nico's. **(I cant remember how to spell the name please help)** I named it shadow because they are pulled to it like mice to cheese.

I see Sage and Damon her boyfriend up front singing to the silly songs. I just he doesn't hurt her like Ethan, son of Nike did…

After the camp fire we crash into Hades cabin, Cabin 13. Nico changed it and made it look less like a Vampire nest. Now its made of Obsidian and has gems ringing the doorways and windows.

Jackie falls asleep right away. Where I fall into a nightmare.

 _Nightmare_

 _Me and my two girl cousins, Sage and Buffy. Are by a castle overlooking a lake and forest. On the edge of the forest are hellhounds as big as small trucks and monsters as tall as a pine tree… people with sticks where among them too. Also inside the castles grounds were people with sticks to. Demigods on the front lines. It looked like a war was about to start but everything was frozen. A voice fills my mind. "If you don't join me son of Hades… your friends won't make it out alive." The man had a faint British accent and sounded almost as evil as Kronos._

My dream cuts out and I wake up to day light. I'm breathing fast. One thought in my mind.

I will never join the darkness like Nico almost did.

Sage's Pov.

After the camp fire me and Damon go down to the beach and sit against the rocks. Just looking out to sea.

"You won't leave me without any warning right?" Damon asks me as the wind dies down a little. I turn to face the son of Nike and say. "You know the only reason I would break up is if I don't think its working. Because if it's no working then we don't have anything to work for… and I can't fake through it like others… AKA Aphrodite kids…"

Damon pushes me against the rocks, our lips only inches away from each other.

"Well just remember I will always be here for you."

And he closes the gap between us. Our lips moving in sync.

I jump up and lock my legs around him and he slowly starts to lift my shirt…

The curfew horn blows from the big house and Damon puts me down with a sigh. We hold hands as we head back to our cabins.

 **right so that was a chapter wrap. Please comment if you would like a shout out for your story if you have one because I will do so in next chapter and every now and then to get other chappies out there is they are not so well known like this one is.**

 **Please review anything good or bad but If I get any haters I shall do the hater talk which I don't really care if I do.**

 **Have a good nights or days**

 **Love Sage. XXX** __


	4. Chapter 4 Leaky Cauldren

Levi's Pov.

I kiss my sisters forehead as she sleeps before leaving the Cabin with my backpack and jog to the big house. I see the blond hair of Sage entering through the door.

As I get closer a feeling of death washes over me, but I can't in point it so I carry onward.

As I enter I see I'm last and sit quietly beside Sage on the couch before Hecate, with Chiron watching from a distance.

The Oracle Rachel is also by Hecate, even though the Spirt of Delphi has almost disappeared and still gives out the rare message from the Future.

"Hello guys, I may be 31 and with a old person inside of me but I have got a message for each of you.

Sage, So you will find that something you love has gone forever, but a new light will shine down on you. Don't lose hope.

Buffy, We all know you don't like people, but soon you will have to decide, your decision will affect this quest, You go one way or another. Remember that your friends and family here are forever with you, no matter what you choose, you may be able to go back.

And last Levi. You can already feel the sorrow Sage is soon to face, you got a glance this morning. This Adventure you are what's going to keep it together, follow your heart and mind no matter where they lead you. But you will come to a time where both are torn, think about what I have said about everything just now."

And then she steps back leaving us confused.

So Sage is going to lose something close then find a new light, and I can already feel what she has lost, someone has died close to Sage but she doesn't know…

Buffy is going to make a decision between us or someone else… and I will choose how this quest goes… oh goody.

The other two are still looking confused.

Hecate now steps forward.

"Right children, I am going to flash you to The Leaky Cauldron. All you need to get are your wands…" She hands Sage 21 golden coins… must be wizard money…

"Tell Tom the bar tender in the morning you are who you are, he is my son so he will know, and he will guide you to olvervanders, once you have paid and out of the shop I will flash you again with your stuff to the Hogwarts train. Try and not make a ruckus…"

And with that a blinding light conceals us and I feel a burning sensation in my chest… why couldn't I just shadow travel? Next second we are in a wooden and stone room with three beds with trunks at the end of them. Its late afternoon here so we just decide to climb into bed.

"Goodnight guys!" I say before drifting off to sleep. I think they have fallen into their beauty sleep because they so need it for tomorrow.

Sage's Pov.

 ** _Dream._**

 **I'm in a castle. My hearts is racing and I feel like I have been running forever. I my swords pain and mercy are missing, I might have lost them. A cold hand clamps over my mouth and I try to scream. But no sound is heard but muffles. I lick and bite the persons hand, now sure it is a guy.**

 **His pale skin almost like Levi's. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair before being shoved into a cabinet.**

I wake up in cold sweet. Morning light is seeping through the closed curtains. Buffy and Levi are still asleep. Only Bangs from downstairs and the snores of Buffy to be hear.

I get up and change into mortal cloths, aka not camp cloths and store my swords in my jean pockets. They shrink into charms.

I open the curtains and light streams through them. I hear Buffy groan but Levi just keeps on snoring. I go over to the daughter of the drama queen first and take away her covers.

She curls into a ball and says. "Really Sage? Can't we just get a little more sleep?" I shake my head as she peeps a eye at me.

Levi is still sound asleep. He looks so peaceful…

I flip him off his bed and he lands on the floor with a thud. "What was that for?!" he shouts at me from the ground. I laugh like a mad woman and sing, "We are off to see the wizards, The wonderful wizards of Hogs!" And with that I skip out of the room. Down to the bar to talk to Tom.

 **(Right so that was that chapter, if I did some spelling or grammar wrong please correct me. I would love to read if you have anything to say. So please sad it!**

 **I love you all.**

 **Sage out.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Train

**Buffy's Pov.**

I wake up to Sage pulling my covers off me. I groan and then hear a thump. She must have pushed Levi off his bed… why is she an early riser…

As Sage walks out to go talk to Tom the bartender Levi swears and climbs back into his bed and pulls the covers over his head.

After about ten minutes Sage comes back and smiling. "Hey guys get ready, Tom is going to show us around in twenty minutes so get UP!" and she shouts up she again pushes levi off his bed but before he hits the ground and shadow travels back to his sleeping place from before.

"Buffy! Can you please help me?" Sage asks me pouting. I Sigh and get up. I walk over to the once again sleeping son of Hades and touch his arm. A 20 volt shock went through his body and his chest to legs had a small spaz.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL BUFFY!" 

Me and Sage laugh as he gets out of bed in a rush with his sword. "Na ah, Levi we aren't at camp. People might see that."

Sage says in a funny tone.

Levi sighs in defeat. He takes his cloths to the bathroom and I get changed in the room. Sage on her bed, just looking at the ceiling.

Levi comes into the room in less of a shady mood and we head off to meet tom.

Sage's Pov

I wonder what the Oracle meant by my pain and Levi knowing. Has someone died? But I don't have any family and I don't think my father CAN die…

A camper is the only possibility. Someone I am close to.

So Damon or my friends from either, Hermes, Aphrodite or Apollo cabin…

Well that isn't good.

Tom leads us through Diagonally. Us demigods are looking everywhere at once, well trying to. It's like a fairy tale.

Tom brings us to an old shop saying, Olavanders, The Wand shop Hecate told us about.

Once inside a old man with grey hair introduces himself.

"Hello, Tom. Who have you brought to me? They look a bit old for first years…"

"Ah yes, this is Sage, Levi and Buffy, they are Demigods, Daughters of Poseidon and Zeus. Son of Hades."

 ** _Ill get to the wands._**

It took me 5 times to find my wand. Hazel, 14 inches, unicorn hair core, swishy and excellent at charms.

Levi got his on his 11th go. His was coconut 10 inches, Dragon heartstring core, stiff and great at transfiguration.

Buff got hers on her 9th try, hers was Pine, phoenix feather core, 12 inches bendy and great at defence against the dark arts.

We pay for our wands and Hecate flashes us to a train compartment. A note on the door.

I pick it up and read to the others and myself.

"Dare Demigods, I encourage you to let others into the compartment if they are the same age as you or close, you might be able to get a little more trust that way.

When you get to Hogwarts, split up, Levi, you pick between Slytherin or Gryffindor. Buffy, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

Sage Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Now good luck and make sure Harry doesn't get hurt."

Just as I finish a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, he has a stocky build. He looks about are age so I open the door.

He stumbles inside with his trunk.

"Hey, can I sit in here? I pissed off Draco and now he is after me." His face is red from laughing as he puts his trunk above in the luggage racks.

Buffy specks up. "Um, well, I'm Buffy and this is Sage and Levi. Who are you?"

"I'm Jordan, I'm in Gryffindor. I have never seen you guys around before, where are you from…"

We have a good chat with Jordan, letting him know we are exchange students from America. Then to a sport where you fly around on brooms.

Just as the new kid was talking about the different balls when Levi screams, clutching his head. We rush over to him and watch as his face calms down and stops screaming.

He looks at me with a face I can't read.

"Sage, D, Damon is dead."

A million thoughts rush through my head.

Tears spill from my eyes as I exit the compartment, Jordan looking on in confusion.

I storm off to the back of the train, Tears streaming down my face. He can't be gone, He just can't! I slide my back down the wall and cry.

"He's gone…"

 **(Alright that's the end of the chapter, sorry it's a bit short. You everyone in the world is fine but if not I send my love out to you.**

 **Please review because I like knowing if I can fix something for you and I like hearing what you have to say.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sage out)**


End file.
